


Sparks Like Fireflies

by RichardGanseyIII



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anyways, Bisexual Character, Bonfires, Camping, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Mercy - Freeform, Pharah, Pharmercy, Swimming, hey look its teethrotting fluff again woohoo!, if anyone irl knew I wrote shit like this my goth reputation would be fucking ruined, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGanseyIII/pseuds/RichardGanseyIII
Summary: The summer camp is coming to an end, but for Angela and Fareeha, things are only beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

After two long weeks, the camp was finally coming to an end. It wasn’t that she disliked working for camps like this, but Angela had to admit that patching up a bunch of kids like this was exhausting work. When Ana had contacted her in a hurry and asked her to replace a nurse who’d suddenly come down with the flu, she’d immediately agreed. Even though she didn’t regret that decision, she did wish that she’d taken a bit more time to think it over. Despite Fareeha doing her absolute best to prevent any injuries, the stream of kids with various scrapes, bruises and bloody noses was endless. Such a thing was simply inevitable on camps like this. Of course, she’d known that from the start, but it hadn’t prepared her from the exhaustion that was now weighing down on her eyelids and shoulders.

Anyway, it would be over soon. With a heavy, content sigh she stretched her arms and looked in the mirror. Dark lines beneath her eye were clear proof of her lack of sleep these last two weeks. Her ponytail had come undone and loose strands of hair framed her face quite nicely. There would be one last bonfire tonight, to think back on the fun times here and to bring it all to a peaceful close. Angela smiled with a hint of exhaustion. That was the idea, but she was sure that somehow, somebody would manage to get hurt. Maybe they’d drop a log on their foot, or they’d sneak of somewhere with their friends and fall down a hill. Hell, she wouldn’t be surprised if one of those unpredictable, wild kids straight-up stuck their hand in the bonfire for a dare. After all, she’d seen more reckless, ridiculous bets in the last fourteen days than she had in the past three years.

A firm knock on the door brought her back to the present. Without even having to think about it, she instantly knew it was Fareeha. Breathing out deeply, she checked to see if her clothes were appropriate before opening the door and welcoming her into her room.

‘Hi, Angel. Are you getting ready for the bonfire tonight?’ Fareeha had playfully settled on the nickname ‘Angel’ after hearing her mother thank her for replacing the nurse. Angela couldn’t even pretend to dislike it. 

‘Yeah. It’s strange to think that the camp will be over after tonight.’ Fareeha leaned on the doorway and tilted her head. ‘Time sure flies when you’re having fun. Hey, I know we asked a lot of you, coming here and patching all these kids up with only a few days time to decide…I’m really glad you did, though. This camp would probably have burned to the ground on day two if it wasn’t for you.’ The smile on her face seemed warm and genuine.

‘It’s no problem at all, really!’ She turned her head slightly to hide her blush from Fareeha. Blood streamed to her cheeks without waiting for her permission, making her look like a love-struck teenage girl. Angela hated it, but those feelings couldn’t overwhelm the feeling of happiness that came from being complimented by Fareeha. A warm feeling spread to the tips of her fingers and she felt her own lips form a shy smile.

‘Anyway,’ she said, gesturing to the half-open bags on the floor, ‘I still have to pack a few things.’ She nodded and turned away from the doorway. 

‘I’ll see you at the bonfire then.’ Her steady, heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway as she made her way to the next building.

Angela let the air escape from her lungs and leaned her head on the closet behind her. Patiently waiting for her heartrate to go back to normal, she thought back on the past two weeks with her.   
Fareeha was one of the entertainers. All of the kids loved her. Whenever there was a moment of boredom, she was always the one to come up with new games. Despite her mother running these camps, she was surprisingly chill about rules being broken. As long as nobody got injured, she thought, there was no harm in having fun. Watching her play around like that, Angela found herself admiring her. From the way she could calm down an upset child in a matter of seconds to the way she lifted a heavy branch with ease, there was something mesmerizing in the way she moved. 

Shaking absurd thoughts about Fareeha’s arm muscles out of her head, she packed the last of her stuff. According to the clock on her nightstand it was now 19:45. That meant she still had fifteen minutes before the bonfire started. She quickly glanced at the mirror and stepped outside. The air felt cold but welcoming on her skin. The sky was a light blue with some vague lines of pink, looking like some painted them in the sky with a messy watercolor set. You could already see some stars shining through the clouds. Breathing deeply, she paused for a moment and enjoyed the pleasant atmosphere.

The sound of children laughing in the distance reached her and she turned towards the main building. Behind the building was a large field. Near the border of the field, just before the trees started, a huge pile of wood was waiting to be used as food for the flames. Children were already gathering around the fireplace. Fareeha was gathering the last of the kids and gestured to the fire pit, playfully patting one of the boys on his shoulder.

Angela sat down on one of the heavy logs surrounding the unlit campfire and waited for her to join her. When she did, she was carrying a large, wooden guitar with her. Fareeha sat down next to her, their arms just barely touching. Though small, even the hint of physical contact sent an unfamiliar electric current down her spine. It was not exactly an unpleasant feeling, but it did send a slight shiver down her arm. Taking the shiver as a sign of discomfort, Fareeha subtly moved her arm, turning her head so she was looking at the gathered children instead of her. Angela bit her lip and averted her eyes to follow hers.

Some children were still spread out over the grounds, but most of them had already taken up their place at the campfire. The sight made Fareeha smile. Despite all the trouble they’d caused her the last few weeks, she felt a connection to these children. It’s what made her such a good camp leader.

‘All right, people! It’s time! Can you all please find a seat around the fire pit?’

The few kids who were still playing around in the field turned their head and ran over to find themselves a place to sit. 

‘So. The camp is coming an end.’ This statement was met with loud booing and one child screaming ‘Yes!’ over all the other noise. ‘First of all, I just want to say that I really enjoyed being on this camp with you guys. Trust me, this was the best camp I’ve done in years!’ Angela knew she included that in her speech every year, but she still managed to make it sound true. Maybe because it was. Who could tell except for Fareeha? The children were strangely quiet while she continued her speech. Some of them were smiling, others hugged their friends and looked like they were about to start bawling.

To Angela’s surprise, it turned out that Fareeha was actually pretty bad at playing guitar. She mostly just plucked at the strings and invited everyone to sing with her. At one point she stood up with the guitar in her hand, dangerously balancing on the trunk they were sitting on, and passionately started to play air guitar while screaming the lyrics of a normally calm camp song as if it were hard rock. For the amusement of the children, and, she had to admit, Angela, she made sure to nod her head to the music and jump around a bit, loose strands of hair flying around her face and smile. 

Angela watched, almost forgetting to breathe. If it had been a child, she would’ve told them to get down immediately, before they got injured. But the way Fareeha danced around the fire with fluid movements, loosely holding the guitar in hands, made any thoughts of wanting her to stop doing that impossible. She stared at the sparks that were rising up from the fire and lighting up the sky in small dots of smoke and light. Her exhaustion had been replaced with a serene feeling of peacefulness.


	2. Chapter 2

When they’d both made sure that all the kids had packed their bags and were sleeping in their beds, Angela walked back her room. A gentle tug of her arm stopped her in her tracks. 

‘There’s a lake near here, you know? In the forest? We took the children there for a swim last Tuesday.’

‘Oh, yeah, I remember that!’ Angela shook her head and laughed. ‘God, the look on your face when you fell in. I know I shouldn’t laugh, but…’

Fareeha nodded and laughed with her. ‘Yeah, I have to admit that was pretty embarrassing. That’s not why I asked you, though. Whenever I’m on this camp, I always sneak out on the last night to go for a swim by myself. It’s kind of a tradition. Technically it’s not allowed to go there at night, but…anyways, I was hoping that you’d come with me this time.’

‘I…really? I mean, if you say that you always go alone…’

‘Really. Trust me, I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you to come with me.’

Angela felt a small swarm of butterflies do a cartwheel in her stomach. ‘In that case, I would be happy to accompany you!’

The lake was surrounded by thick bushes and vines circling around the trees. The cold night air made the hairs on her arm rise in protest of her lack of clothes. They were both standing in their underwear, after having thoroughly checked the area to see if there was no one around. Angela carefully dipped her toe into the water, causing ripples to spread out in an elegant circle over the still water. 

‘Do you really do this every time you come here? I’ve never seen you with a lung infection.’

Fareeha’s laughter sounded loud in the quiet woods. It was a bit eerie, but she could never be scared when Fareeha was around. ‘Don’t worry, it’s only cold at first. You get used to it. The trick is to just jump in all at once.’

Angela looked at the water with suspicion in her eyes. ‘Hmmm.’ She leaned over and slowly let the water rise up to her ankle. Completely focused on the lake, she didn’t see how Fareeha playfully rolled her eyes behind her and extended her hands. Angela let out a surprised cry when she felt two hands in her back gently but firmly pushing her into the water. With a loud splash, she briefly went under before coming up again, gasping for air, but uninjured.

‘There we go! My turn now!’ Fareeha yelled, before jumping off the lake shore and plunging into the water with an epic cannonball. Angela held up her hands to shield herself from the water drops flying around, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. 

Fareeha stretched her arms above the water and laughed. ‘See? It’s not so bad now, is it?’ 

Angela was indeed not cold anymore, but whether that was thanks to Fareeha pushing her or Fareeha herself, she couldn’t tell. She breathed out slowly and drifted on her back. ‘This is nice. I can see why you’d want to do this often.’ 

‘Yes. I’ve been doing this since I first came here.’ She turned her head to look at Angela. ‘This is the first time I’ve ever taken anyone with me though. It was fun to do this alone, but now I don’t want to go alone next year.’ They were both drifting on their back, slowly moving their feet to keep themselves adrift. Fareeha slowly, almost carefully, as if holding a valuable glass vase, took Angela’s hand in hers. 

‘If I were to go back alone here, I think I would only be able to think about how much more fun it would be if you were there.’

Angela didn’t answer. She didn’t know how to. Instead, she softly ran her fingers over Fareeha’s hand and looked into her eyes, the quiet now more overwhelming than ever. The water was the only thing making sound for a while.

‘Fareeha, I would really like to do this again sometime. With you. I…if possible, I want to come back here. I want to see you again after this camp ends.’ She stood up, her feet touching the bottom of the lake, making small clouds of muds stir up and drift to the surface. Almost thoughtlessly, she put her hands on Fareeha’s cheeks. Fareeha answered to her touch, leaning in and tangling her hand in Angela’s hair as their lips met. The kiss was warm, making her forget about the cold water, the chance that somebody would walk by and see them, everything. The only thing that mattered right now was this. 

When Angela finally, hesitantly pulled away, Fareeha smiled, still caressing her face. 

‘Yes. Let’s do this again.’ Fareeha kissed Angela on the cheek. ‘And again.’ Now Angela leaned in and kissed her nose. ‘And again,’ they whispered, out of breath but happier than they’d ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Aaand they all lived happily ever after! As always, comments, kudos and feedback in any form or shape are really appreciated! Really, you guys motivate me to keep writing. ♥


End file.
